


when i lay in bed

by blazeofglory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: (...I touch myself and think of you!)Klaus is a phone sex operator and Ben is his favorite caller.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sexxx Dreams by Lady Gaga! 
> 
> thank you to everyone in the horrance server for your help/encouragement with this silly fic! ❤️ 
> 
> this will eventually be four chapters, but might be a slow update, considering all my many, many WIPs.

Ben checks the time on his phone as he gets in bed, making sure to keep everything he needs close by: his phone charger, a box of tissues, a mostly full bottle of lube, and… the new thing he bought earlier. He blushes just looking at it. Just a few more minutes and then he can call Klaus and this is really gonna happen. 

He’s _nervous_ , even though it’s _Klaus_ , and he knows that Klaus will make this good. It’s probably going to be amazing, really. Everything with Klaus is. 

When Ben had first dialed this number, his hands had been shaking. Honestly, he’d thought that he’d end up just feeling uncomfortable and calling it off halfway through-- and if anyone but Klaus had been working that night, maybe that’s actually what would’ve happened. But Klaus was _sweet_ and Klaus took it slow and Klaus called Ben _baby_ in a way that made his heart skip a beat. Ben was hooked from the get-go. 

It’s been months now and Ben’s not sure he’ll ever have enough of Klaus. If it wasn’t so expensive, he’d call every fucking night-- but as is, he’s already racking up quite the bill, calling as often as he does. Thing is, though, it’s _worth it_. Work is boring, his commute is long, and his apartment is depressingly empty, but everything feels okay when he talks to Klaus. 

At 9:05, Ben hits _call_ , and Klaus answers in seconds.  

“Hey, there, baby,” Klaus says, and Ben finds himself smiling, and he doesn’t think about how Klaus might greet _all_ his callers like this.  

“Hey, Klaus,” Ben replies, and he glances nervously at his purchase again. “Remember, uh, what you said last week?” 

Klaus laughs, low and sweet. “You mean when I said that I want you on your knees for me? Or when I said I want you to fuck me up against a wall? You’re gonna have to get more specific.” 

 _Jesus_ , Ben is half-hard already, and Klaus hasn’t even gotten started. 

“I meant…” He bites his lip. “When you said that I should… go shopping.” 

“All this time and you’re still shy,” Klaus murmurs softly, his voice sultry in Ben’s ear. “Do you have any idea how fucking cute you are, baby? You went out and bought a dildo, didn’t you?” 

“It’s pink,” Ben says in answer, picking it up and frowning at the unnatural color. All the realistic looking ones had freaked him out a little too much. He doesn’t want something beige and _veiny_. What he wants is _Klaus_ , here in this bed, hot and hard and _beautiful_ \-- but this pink piece of plastic will have to do. “I figured it’d be what you would pick out.” 

“You know me so well,” Klaus replies. “Do you have it out right now? I bet it’s _obscene_.”  

Ben blushes, staring down at the dildo in his hand.  

“Yeah… I don’t know how it’ll fit,” he admits quietly. “I didn’t even pick a big one, but it’s still intimidating.” 

“We’ll work up to it,” Klaus says gently, and Ben hears some sort of rustling from Klaus’s side. _God_ , Ben hopes Klaus is getting hard already too. “I need you to be patient first. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes, Klaus,” Ben rushes to say, way too quickly to come across as anything other than overeager. 

“Good boy.” 

Ben gives in with a quiet groan and reaches for his hard cock, rubbing himself through the thin material of his sweatpants. 

“You sound so pretty,” Klaus murmurs, and his words send shivers down Ben’s spine. “Benny baby, I want you to take your new toy… and suck it.”  

“Suck it like it’s really your cock?” Ben asks quietly, still blushing. “Because that’s-- I mean, I wish it was. I _really_ wish it was.” 

Klaus makes a quiet noise and Ben _knows_ he must be touching himself, and that turns Ben on like _crazy_.  

“I wish too,” Klaus agrees, moaning louder now. “I like thinking about you sucking me off, it gets me so fucking hot. Now _suck_ it, baby.” 

Ben wants to be _good_ , he wants to please Klaus, so he fumbles with the phone for a second, putting it on speaker and setting it on the pillow next to him. He holds the dildo with both hands, then closes his eyes and takes it into his mouth, stretching wide to fit it inside, and he _moans_. It tastes like silicone and the cheap soap Ben had cleaned it with, and it feels a little weird to have something in his mouth when he hasn’t given an actual blowjob in literal _years_ , but Ben keeps his eyes closed and he imagines _Klaus_.  

Klaus, in this bed, his thighs around Ben’s face. Klaus, smirking and laughing and easygoing, giving Ben exactly what he needs before he even _knows_ what he needs. Ben really fucking wishes that he knows what Klaus looks like, so he can picture the right smile and the right _cock_. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Klaus says, and Ben moans louder, working the dildo deeper into his mouth. “I bet you look so nice for me, so _needy_ and desperate, huh? You’ve been aching to be _filled_ , and I’m gonna take care of you now, baby.”  

All Ben can do is moan in answer, moving the dildo faster as he gets used to it in his mouth, sucking and licking, and it’s _filthy_ , and Klaus doesn’t stop talking the whole time. 

“You’re hard, aren’t you?” Klaus asks, making a soft sound. “I am too, all because of you. You fuck me _up_ , Ben, you really do. I want you to suck my fucking cock and I want to return the favor, I want to do a thousand nasty things to you. And you, _mm,_ you want that too, you filthy boy. _God_ , you’re fucking perfect.” 

 _Slowly,_ Ben pulls the dildo out of his mouth, breathing hard. 

“Klaus,” he moans. “Can I touch myself?” 

“Maybe,” Klaus answers, a teasing lilt to his voice. “You’re still dressed, aren’t you? I’m gonna need you to get naked, it’s not fair if I’m the only one.” 

Ben scrambles to sit up quickly, eager as ever to do as Klaus bids. “I’m taking off my shirt,” he says as he does it, tossing it onto the floor to be dealt with later. His sweatpants follow quickly. “Okay, I took off my pants, I-- I’m naked. For you.” 

“That was quick,” Klaus hums appreciatively. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you weren’t wearing underwear. I must be rubbing off on you.”  

“I _wish_ ,” Ben replies, and Klaus laughs. 

“Remember how shy you were the first time you called?” Klaus asks with a softer laugh, something fond in his voice that makes Ben’s heart clench and his palms sweat. “You were so _sweet_ , but so quiet, and _now_ here we are. Not so shy anymore, huh, Benny?” 

“I did buy a sex toy because you asked me to,” Ben answers, only blushing a little. “I thought I was gonna die in the store.”  

“Well, I guess I’ll make it worth the trouble, then,” Klaus replies. “Get the lube ready, baby boy, I want you to finger yourself.”  

“ _Yes_ ,” Ben agrees eagerly, grabbing the lube immediately and slicking up his fingers. “I’m ready, Klaus.” 

“Just one finger,” Klaus says, breath hitching for a second. “Slide it in real _slow_ , the way I want to. Wanna make sweet, _sweet_ love to you.” 

The word _love_ on Klaus’s lips kind of fucks Ben up, even though Klaus doesn’t mean it like _that_. Klaus doesn’t-- this isn’t-- Ben is just another caller to Klaus. And it’s… it’s fine. Ben isn’t going to dwell on it; he’s going to stick a finger in his ass. 

“It’s tight,” Ben whispers, panting a little, as he spreads his legs and slides one slick finger inside himself. This isn’t the first time he’s done this for Klaus, but it’s just so _intense_ every time, and he’s so hard, he just might fucking die.  

“ _Perfect_ ,” Klaus praises. “You won’t be taking the dildo tonight, baby, that’s aspirational. For _next_ time. But right now, you’re gonna add a second finger.”  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben moans as he does as he’s told. It feels so _good_ to be full, and even better when he imagines that they’re Klaus’s fingers inside him instead. He moves his fingers slowly, squirming on the bed, legs bent and spread. “It’s so _good_ , Klaus. I can take more.” 

“Not tonight. Don’t get greedy.” 

Ben moans again, fingertips brushing his prostate. “I-- sorry. God, yeah, this-- it’s enough.” 

“Of course it is,” Klaus agrees easily. “I know exactly how you like it. Now fuck yourself _harder_. I wanna hear you get loud for me.” 

Klaus has been trying to get Ben to _scream_ for him for ages, but-- “My _neighbors_. I guarantee _they_ don’t wanna hear me get loud.”  

“ _Fuck_ your neighbors,” comes the immediate reply. “It’s just you and me, just my fingers inside you. I don’t want you to think about anything else, just how much you want me and how much I fucking _want_ you.” 

“Oh.” Ben moves his fingers faster, gasping for breath, and he gives in. “Klaus, _god_ , I want you to _fuck_ me!”  

“Mm, that’s it,” Klaus says, sounding a little breathless too. “Touch your cock now, I want you to come with your fingers up your ass. For _me_.” 

Ben wraps a hand around himself and _groans_ , fucking himself harder, and it’s so _much_. With his eyes closed, he can imagine Klaus is laying next to him in this bed, whispering these filthy directions into Ben’s ear, just _watching_ Ben and touching himself. God, Ben would let Klaus watch. He would let Klaus do _anything_.  

“I’m gonna come,” Ben gasps out, crooking his fingers and stroking faster. “ _Klaus!_ ” 

Ben comes hard, a loud moan punched from his throat as his hips jerk up and his cock spurts all over his hand and his chest. It feels fucking _fantastic_. 

“That’s it, baby,” Klaus is saying. “I’m close too. God, you’re so-- you’re so _good_ , what did I do to deserve you? I-- oh, _Ben_ , _yeah--!”_

“Fuck,” Ben gasps out. “Klaus, that was amazing.” 

Klaus laughs, breathless and beautiful, and Ben _aches_ to be with him right now. He wants to kiss Klaus, wants to lick Klaus’s come off his fingers, wants to hold Klaus close and fall asleep next to him. 

“Highlight of my day,” Klaus agrees, then yawns loudly. “You really wear me out.”  

Ben glances at the time on his phone, frowning. He doesn’t want this to end, but every minute is more money, and Ben does need to buy groceries this week. He sighs quietly. “We should probably go to bed.” 

“Mm, we’ve earned a good night’s rest.” Klaus sounds so _sleepy_ , it’s adorable despite the bittersweetness of Ben not wanting this to end. Klaus’s voice is soft and sweet as he says, “Sweet dreams, baby boy.” 

“Goodnight, Klaus,” Ben whispers back, then hangs up. 

He lets out another long sigh, then stands to clean himself up. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Benny!” Klaus crows, delighted, when his work phone rings for his absolute favorite caller. It’s been almost a week since Ben last called, and Klaus has _missed_ him. Every single night, Klaus is glued to his phone the second 9:00 hits-- and when a night passes without a call by 9:10, he can’t quite hold back a sigh of disappointment. Even when he’s out, when he’s busy with friends and probably shouldn’t even have his work phone with him, he finds himself wanting his phone to ring for Ben at 9:05. It almost feels like something _committed_ , and Klaus can’t dwell on that thought for too long without feeling antsy. He doesn’t _do_ commitment.  

Two weeks back, Ben actually _did_ call while Klaus was out at a bar. Klaus definitely shouldn’t have answered it, but Ben is _very_ hard to resist, so he’d downed his tequila shot, told Diego to go find someone else to entertain him for a little bit, and he locked himself in a bathroom stall for 15 minutes. He’d then proceeded to scandalize absolutely everyone that came in to pee, whispering sweet dirty words to Ben about how much Klaus wanted to eat his ass, ‘til Ben came with the most _delicious_ moan. 

Today has been so _dull_ , Klaus is eager to get real nasty with Ben, maybe pry a little more into his adorably hot praise kink-- he’s been saving up a whole _week_ of his best dirty talk-- but Klaus stops his planning the second he hears a quiet sniffle. “Ben? Are you there?”  

“Sorry, yeah, I’m here,” Ben answers, his voice thick and quieter than usual. There’s something _off_ about his voice and it takes a second for Klaus to realize what it is-- Ben sounds like he’s been _crying_. Klaus sits up in bed, blankets pooling in his lap, suddenly too concerned to stay laying down. 

“Are you okay?” Klaus asks softly, and his heart actually physically _hurts_ at the quiet sound that Ben makes. He’s used to Ben making all sorts of pretty noises, moans and whimpers and rustling fabric-- this sound is different. Klaus doesn’t like it. 

“I’m fine,” Ben whispers, then clears his throat. “I just-- I had a bad day. I probably shouldn’t have called. I’m not really, uh, in the mood tonight.” 

“Hey, that’s okay,” Klaus is quick to reassure. Technically, he’s not supposed to just _chat_ with callers if there’s no dirty talk involved, but fuck that. The minutes will earn him money either way. And, well, it’s _Ben_. He’s sweet and shy and surprisingly sassy and Klaus is, maybe, a little bit attached. If he’s being honest, it hasn’t been about the money with Ben for _weeks_. “Just talk to me, baby. What’s wrong?”  

Ben is quiet for a moment, except for another sniffle, and Klaus is _aching_ to hug him. Then Ben says, “It’s stupid. I just-- I had a bad day and I had this fight with my mom and it’s like I’m a kid again, you know?” 

“Ah, I actually don’t know.” Klaus chuckles softly. He hesitates-- he’s not supposed to reveal anything too personal-- but it’s _Ben_. Ben is different and Klaus is already breaking the rules for him. What’s one more? _Fuck it._ “I grew up in foster care.” 

“You did?” Ben asks immediately, sounding curious. “I-- me too. I mean, for a while. I was adopted when I was 10.” 

“Lucky bastard,” Klaus teases, smiling, as he lays back down and gets cozy in the many blankets and pillows strewn across his bed. He picks up the fluffy pink one and drapes it around his shoulders, and he thinks it’d be nice to be tucked under someone’s arm. “So what did you and your mom fight about?” 

Ben lets out a long, tired sigh, and Klaus hears the rustling of fabric. He hopes Ben is cozy in bed too, with a nice soft blanket to cuddle-- preferably pink, but any color will do, as long as it’s soft. Ben _deserves_ nice, soft things. For what must be the thousandth time, Klaus wonders what Ben looks like. Handsome, he’s sure, with a voice like _that_. Idly, Klaus hopes that Ben is the perfect height to be the little spoon. 

“She worries about me,” Ben says quietly. “About, uh, me not having friends or a girlfriend or anything.”  

“Oh, moms worry about everything,” Klaus replies, carefully nonchalant. Ben’s mom isn’t the only one who worries about him sometimes, though Klaus definitely _shouldn’t._ “I mean, so I’ve heard. But baby, you seem like you’re doing alright to me.” 

Ben laughs quietly and it’s a really, really nice sound. Yeah, he’s definitely hot; Klaus knows a hot person laugh when he hears one. 

“I know she worries about me because she loves me,” Ben says with another sigh. He sounds so _tired_ , Klaus hopes he’s sleeping alright. Any other night, and he’d make sure to wear Ben out with a nice orgasm or two to make sure he sleeps well, but not tonight-- he doesn’t want to risk cheapening this moment by even offering. Ben continues, “She’s right, is the thing. I don’t really have any friends, and-- I’m never going to have a girlfriend. There’s been no point to even coming out to her, I haven’t had a boyfriend in literal years.”  

Oh, Klaus’s heart hurts for this little baby gay. 

“I’m your friend,” Klaus says, even though he definitely shouldn’t. 

“I pay you to talk to me,” Ben whispers. 

“Yeah,” Klaus agrees easily. “And I’m your friend, Benny.”  

Ben is quiet for a long moment-- so long, that Klaus pulls the phone away from his ear for a second to make sure the call hasn’t dropped. Gently, he prompts, “Baby? You still there?” 

“I’m here, Klaus,” Ben whispers, then sniffles quietly. _Fuck_ , he’s crying again, and there’s absolutely nothing that Klaus can do to stop it. He feels so _helpless._ “Thank you.” 

“It’s going to be okay,” Klaus says, and he hopes it’s true. Ben just seems so _lonely_.  

Another sniffle, then another, and Klaus’s heart is _aching._

“Sweetheart,” he murmurs, and he hears a muffled sound on Ben’s end of the line that definitely could have been a _sob_. “Ben--”  

“Goodnight,” Ben whispers, hurried, voice thick, and then the line goes dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I keep making Ben cry!
> 
> ❤️ let me know what parts you liked and I'll love you forever.


End file.
